Schach
by Balduin von Jerusalem
Summary: Ein königliches Spiel und mehr als das. TRating für Gedanken, die vielleicht etwas sperrig sind.


**Schach**

_Eine Story rund um einen König und ein königliches Spiel_

Mein Zimmer ist dunkel.

Es ist lange her, dass ich es verlassen habe. Es ist selten, dass ich zulasse, dass mich jemand aufsucht. Nur um die unabkömmlichen Dinge zu regeln verlasse ich es oder gestatte Besuch.

Auch hier lege ich die Maske nicht ab, die silberne Maske, die mein Gesicht verhüllt.

Nur ich weiß, wie ich aussehe darunter, und ich weigere mich anzuerkennen, dass ich es bin, der dies sein soll. Ich erinnere mich an mich selbst. Ich träume von mir. So, wie ich war, so, wie ich mich fühle, so wie ich bin.

Denn ich bin nicht der, den man sehen könnte, wenn man die Maske abnähme. Ich bin ein anderer, ich bin jung und schön und makellos und ich bemühe mich, meine Handlungen meinem Aussehen anzupassen und schön in jeglicher Hinsicht zu sein.

Und doch bin der, den man sehen könnte, wenn man die Maske abnähme. Krank, elend, von der Mistelsucht zerfressen, ein lebendiger Toter, nicht mehr lange hier auf der Welt.

Ich bin beides.

Ich bin zwei Könige.

Der Weiße König und der Schwarze König.

Der Weiße König, den ich nun berühre und ein Feld vorziehe, der ist es, der in mir ist. Der König des Friedens, des Ausgleiches, der Freundschaft, der Liebe. Liebe, ja...

Liebe.

Ich sehne mich danach, und ich strahle innerlich, wissend, dass man mich liebt.

Ich weiß, wer mich liebt, und ich liebe zurück. Es ist die Stadt, es ist Jerusalem, der mein Herz gehört und für die ich der Bräutigam bin und sie meine Braut. Ich liebe sie – und ich teile sie. Ich teile sie gerne, ich lebe mit dem Menschen, ich liebe sie.

Ja, es ist mehr. Ich bin diese Stadt. Ich bin Jerusalem. Es ist mein Herz, meine Seele, mein Körper. Wenn ich sterbe, weiß ich nicht, was mit Jerusalem geschehen wird, und mein Herz weint schon jetzt, wissend, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird.

Ich bin der Weiße König. Ich bin mutig. Ich verstecke mich nicht hinter dem Bauern, hinter dem Ross, hinter dem Turm. Ich bin in der ersten Reihe, ich wage die Begegnung mit dem Anderen.

Und ich bin der Schwarze König.

Der Schwarze König, den ich nun berühre, der ist der König, der voller Angst ist, voller Schmerz, voller Hader. Ja, es ist ungerecht, dass mich diese Krankheit niederwarf, es ist ungerecht, dass ich nicht einmal das dreißigste Lebensjahr sehen werde, es ist ungerecht, dass ich keine Familie haben werde, keine Frau, keine Kinder. Es ist schwarz in mir, verbittert, ja, voller Hass. Ich hege Hass. Auch gegen den Papst, der mich zwingen möchte, gegen die zu kämpfen, die ich respektiere, als Gleiche ansehe, als Freunde. Nein, keine Münze von mir für Rom, nicht einmal für das Haus der Aussätzigen, zu denen ich ja auch gehöre. Nicht von mir, nicht von Jerusalem. Ich bin der Schwarze König.

Und ich ziehe mich zurück, hinter meinen Turm, denn der Weiße König führt das Heer an, das Heer der Weißen Krieger, und ich verstecke mich, hinter meiner Maske, in meiner Einsamkeit, in meinem Gram.

Lasst mich alleine, denke ich, als ich den Schwarzen König zurückziehe.

Und ich bin der Weiße König.

Mutig, strahlend, voller Hoffnung, voller Leben.

Ich lächle, in meine Zerstörung hinein, als ich den Schwarzen König Schah matt setze. Ich hebe mich hinweg über meine Verzweiflung und über meinen eigenen Tod.

Der Weiße König hat gewonnen.

Als es an der Tür klopft, weiß ich, dass man mich braucht.

Und es ist an der Zeit, zu handeln. Es ist an der Zeit, dass das Helle die Oberhand gewinnt, dass die Menschen vereint werden, dass der Hass besiegt wird.

Ich werfe den Schwarzen König um, mit einer kleinen Bewegung meiner Hand, die in helles Leinen bandagiert wird. Es tut mir gut, den Schwarzen König zu besiegen.

Manchmal gibt es Tage, da gewinnt er. Da ist der Weiße König zu mutig, zu forsch, zu wagehalsig, und der Schwarze König besiegt ihn. Das sind Tage, an denen ich mich zurückziehe, Tage, an denen ich sterben möchte, Tage, die so schwarz sind wie das Ebenholz, aus dem die Figuren geschnitzt sind.

Doch die Tage, an denen der Weiße König gewinnt, sind öfter. Es sind Tage voller Sonne und voller Mut.

Ich bin Balduin.

Ich bin der König von Jerusalem.

Ich bin der Weiße König und ich bin der Schwarze König. Ich bin voller Mut und voller Verzweiflung. Ich bin schön wie das Leben und ich bin hässlich wie der Tod. Ich bin, der ich bin – ich bin das Spielfeld der Mächte, die mit mir spielen und wenn der Dunkle gewinnt, in meinem Leben, so werde ich gehen – aber wenn ich in das Königreich des Himmels eingehe, so wird es der Weiße König sein, der einzieht. Und ich werde keine Maske mehr brauchen.


End file.
